wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Abispa (Twilight)
A B I S P A belongs to twi, don't steal/edit/use without permission. coding by pokeball. "I am here still waiting I still have my doubts '' I am damaged at best Like you've already figured out'' I'm falling apart '' I'm barely breathing With a broken heart That's still beating In the pain"'' ---------- "We all start out the same With simple naïve trust '' Shielded from the many ways That life's not fair or just'' But then there comes a moment '' A simple truth that you must face If you depend on others You'll never find your place'' And as you take that first step '' Upon a path that's all your own You see it all so clearly The best way to survive is all alone"'' 'A P P E A R A N C E' In the day, she has a hunger-pang but muscular HiveWing build, with pure white scales and jet-black horns. A mane of sharp spines protrude from behind her elegant IceWing head, and she has four Hive wings. Red highlights dot her scales. She has warm black-brown eyes. At night, her white scales change into gray-black, with bright red and gold highlights. Her spines stay black, and her black eyes turn bright red. Her eyes glow in the dark, torturing every victim with fear. Every morning she shifts back painlessly, routinely. 'P E R S O N A L I T Y' Abispa is cold and quiet. She doesn't talk much, and she forbade herself from feeling for other dragons. Whenever she meets another dragon, she'll lower her head, plaster on a fake smile, and walk away. If anyone asks her how she is, she'll always respond, "I'm fine." Inside, she is constantly living a nightmare, the scenes of death playing over and over again, and the thought of having to live forever like that haunts her. Before sunset, she always does her best to isolate herself, hoping that the sun will rise again before she has the chance to kill anyone. At night, she is completely insane. She has no control over her body, and all that her mind is focused on is killing. Killing anyone, anything. Rumors spread about a Two-Face, a mysterious hybrid focused on murder. Every sunrise, she mourns the lost souls that she killed. 'H I S T O R Y' (Warning, death and mild gore ahead) Abispa was once a happy dragon. A normal one with a somewhat normal life. She was once beautiful, and lived in Pyrrhia with her family in Possibility. She had many friends, and was quite popular. One day when she was 7, she went out exploring for a week, with her twin sister Vespa. In the Sky Kingdom, guards quickly closed in on them, threatening to bring them to Scarlet's notorious arena. Vespa sacrificed herself to save Abispa. Abispa never forgot the look on her sister's face as she was tortured to death in front of her eyes. She was close to Vespa, and the death of her twin affected her greatly. She didn't talk for a year, and locked herself in her room, shutting out everyone. She blamed herself and her silly dream of being an explorer, mourning day and night. She eventually came out again, but when she turned 10, her parents were kidnapped. She couldn't withstand the thought of someone else she cared about dying in front of her, and searched relentlessly for weeks on end. One night, she was kidnapped, and she woke up next to her parents, who were barely alive. A masked SandWing was holding them captive. He said that one of them had to die, and Abispa immediately stepped forward, hoping that she could finally redeem herself. The SandWing refused, saying that he demanded one of the parents. Abispa asked, "Why?" He responded, saying that the parents had insulted dragonkind by creating a hybrid. Suddenly, a masked NightWing came from the sky, slitting the SandWing's throat and freeing Abispa and her family. The NightWing, who was named Soulhealer, stayed with Abispa's family for years, and he eventually fell in love with Abispa, who slowly opened up her heart to him. When Abispa turned 19, Soulhealer and her went on a walk through Possibility, and she met Soulhealer's brother. His brother was an animus, and was furious when he saw that his brother was in love with a hybrid. He enchanted Abispa on the spot, saying "I enchant you to turn into an insane murderer every night forever and to always remember every dragon you kill!" Soulhealer attacked his brother, and they killed each other in front of Abispa, who was in shock. She never forgot Soulhealer's last words to her: "I'm sorry." The brother's name was Soulbreaker. She became a recluse, running away from Possibility, trying to flee the horrors in her memory. She swore to never fall in love again, and to never trust another dragon in her life. 'R E L A T I O N S H I P S' text 'T R I V I A' *text 'A C C E S S O R I E S' Abispa wears no accessories other than a delicate silver and gold necklace, given to her by Soulhealer before he died. She never takes it off, even at night. 'Q U O T E S' "Just go away...for your own sake." "Why me?" "The world is a cruel place. Too cruel for anyone, but a worthy punishment for me." 'G A L L E R Y' AbispaRH - ReverbtheDragon.png|Rough headshot by ReverbtheDragon F67E528D-02DE-406E-8DB8-926C9404FB44.png|Jada ref by The Wolves Heart 21A18C10-983A-4581-B670-30D2AE9C0333.jpeg|Headshot by Tideweaver 1936C852-AE53-48FE-A9D3-99BABB3FE23E.png|By Yinjia! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (TwilightWOF)